Happy New Year!
by seerstella
Summary: Two one shots (stand-alone) as New Year fics. 1. Meetings changes into dates, and one towards a new year. 2. What would our characters do while waiting for the upcoming new year? Rated T for safety. Warnings are slash, too much fluff, and a bit of crossdressing.
1. Kimi-chan and the Irritating Boy

Title: Kimi-chan and the Irritating Boy

Authoress: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: T

Pairing: Hajime Yukimura/Kimiko Shirahane, with mentions of canon pairings

Summary: Meetings changes into dates, and one towards a new year.

Genre: AU. Romance.

Warning: None. Probably a bit OOC and sweetness-fluff. Fluff for the New Year!

A/N: This is a total fanon-y pairing that was my head making. But I can't stop thinking about this, and so be it. Part one of my New Year's fic!

* * *

**Kimi-chan and the Irritating Boy**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

_"We were connected by a strange fate." _

_~Nanao Shirahane, Mujihi na Otoko~ _

* * *

The first time Kimiko Shirahane saw that loud-mouthed redhead was when he came to her house. Mikado was with his little brother, that glasses boy. Kimiko never talked to that boy, and Mikado never really talked about him either. That glasses boy had a fierce spirit inside him, Kimiko could see it, and his forehead slightly wrinkled as if he were overthinking things all the time.

"Hello, ma'am, it's nice to meet you," he said with a smile, bowing down. "I'm Yukimura Hajime, and apparently my little brother Shuji is here...?"

He spoke a bit too cheerfully for her to be called as normal, and she merely gazed at him, her usual coldness increasing. _So that glasses boy's name's Shuji_. She almost said no and kicked him out, but then she remembered that glasses boy wasn't her family that she needed to protect, and she wanted this man to leave at once.

"Yes, I reckon he's here," she finally answered, refraining herself from saying 'you irritating boy'.

This guy seemed to be around her age, but his smiles and cheerfulness made him look much younger. Childish was the right word for this Yukimura Hajime. "Ah, thank you very much! I—"

"Aniki...?"

Kimiko didn't need to look back to know who it was. With noisy steps, the glasses boy rushed downstairs, Mikado in tow. _Do these brothers have any manners?_, Kimiko couldn't help but to think so.

"Ah, Shuji!" the irritating boy—that was Kimiko's new nickname for him—exclaimed. "I've been looking for you! Why don't you tell me you're here? I was going to take you for lunch, and when I came to your class you were gone!"

The glasses boy looked as uncomfortable as Mikado, although Mikado didn't show it much. "Well, Aniki, I'm here," he finally said after his brother finished ranting. His face was red, and Kimiko reckoned he was embarrassed at his brother's words.

"Yeah right, you're here. That shouldn't be a problem right now," the irritating boy huffed. "Anyways, thank you very much for taking care of my little brother, er..."

"My name is Kimiko Shirahane," Kimiko said coolly, expressionlessly.

"Ah, Shirahane!" the irritating boy's eyes flickered and rested at Mikado. "I know you! You're the student council president! You hang around Shuji quite often!"

Mikado looked like he almost rolled his eyes, but managed a nod and a small 'yes'.

"Well, we better get going," the irritating boy said, bowing together with his little brother. "I'm so sorry for bothering you."

_You're bothering indeed_. It was Kimiko's turn to roll her eyes. She merely nodded at him and let Mikado open the door. She didn't know why, but she followed her little brother, walking them towards the gate. Mikado spoke with the glasses boy, who answered with his usual fierce tone, until Kimiko opened the gate without any word.

"See you!" the irritating boy suddenly said, patting Mikado on the shoulder before joined his brother on the street. He waved and smiled widely at Kimiko before walking away.

Kimiko didn't know why, but that smile etched itself in her brain.

* * *

The second time Hajime Yukimura saw the aloof young woman was when he took a stroll around the nearby park, his mind full of Shuji and his 'little follower'. It was pretty cliché, their second meeting. Hajime couldn't help but to shake in exasperation his head every time his memories played the scene.

Shirahane-san's hands were full of groceries, and since today was a holiday, Hajime couldn't help but to question her brother's whereabouts. He, not noticing where he was going, bumped to her and everything was scattered on the ground. People nearby looked at them and Hajime couldn't help but to blush. He was making a scene, which he sometimes did, but making one in front of the aloof Shirahane-san was another story.

"Please watch where you're walking, you irritating boy."

Hajime smiled sheepishly. The words 'irritating boy' made him frown, but he knew it could wait. "I'm so sorry for that. Let me help you." Without waiting for her response, the health teacher knelt down and gathered all he could get, Shirahane-san followed soon enough.

In a matter of minutes, the groceries were back on their places, and both stood, staring at each other. That was the most awkward situation in Hajime Yukimura's life.

"Thank you," she said coolly. "I should be going. Good day."

She turned her back at him and was walking away when Hajime did something he never thought he would do to her. He followed her and said at her back,

"Mind if I walk you home?"

She stopped, and Hajime waited. She didn't look back, thus Hajime finally stood in front of her and stared down at her dark eyes. She stared back just as cold as usual before finally spoke.

"I don't see why not."

Hajime beamed.

"As long as you're the one to hold this."

* * *

Kimiko rarely spoke to guys around her age. Well, Nagahisa Aikawa-san, the older brother of Nanao and Mikado's boyfriends, was an exception.

No. It's different. She liked to _tease_ him, not _talk to_ him. That naive boy was too innocent and rather stupid (if you put it bluntly) for her. She knew that she would get exasperated at him soon enough. Nevertheless, she had come to like him, because he and his little brothers came from such a simple family and because they could take care of her little brothers.

This irritating boy, Hajime Yukimura-san, apparently would be the next exception. Kimiko knew this irritating boy liked her by just looking at him. And for the first time in her life, she didn't really feel like teasing him or even telling him about the punishment room.

"So, how come your brother doesn't help you with these?" he said, struggling with the heavy groceries in his hands. He looked rather funny, since he wasn't wearing his usual white coat and tie. He merely wore loose t-shirt and jeans, and Kimiko had to admit they looked good on him. With her family's groceries in his grip, he looked like a boyfriend of a shopaholic girl.

"They're out."

"You have more than one?" his voice sounded more nosy and irritating, but Kimiko didn't say anything. "How come—"

"They're out," she repeated, exasperated. "They're away for something."

He huffed. "It's always like that, isn't it?" he asked. "My brother's away too. I don't have any idea where he's gone. It's like _puff!_—" he clicked his tongue, "and he's away with someone. Or with your little brother. Or alone. Oh, maybe with his little follower!"

_Little follower?_ That intrigued her as images of Nanao's perverted ex-teacher came to mind. She hurriedly erased the memories and flicked her eyes at him. Unlike some guys she knew, he directly caught her gaze. Then he smiled.

"I called him that, Shuji's old friend. One tall weird guy, if you ask me. His family moved in next to our house when I was away for college, years ago. Shuji told me he tutored him once in a while, he's his kouhai, delinquent to boot. Still think he's a bit of a weirdo."

"Yet you let them together?" Kimiko finally asked.

"Shuji seems okay with him around, so I let it be," he instantly replied, and it seemed like he didn't notice her sarcastic tone. "He seems happier, but of course that little kid won't admit it. I have a weird feeling they're together, you know. It's such a weird thought, Shirahane-san. Not like I mind, anyway."

Suddenly hit by memories of her brothers and their boyfriends, Kimiko stopped walking, and so did he. He smiled but his stare at her was questioning. Seeing it, she resumed her walking after hurriedly pushed the memories to the back of her mind.

She remembered the days when her brothers went out together with the Aikawa brothers behind her back, and she had to admit she hated not knowing the people they had fallen in love with. That, and she actually didn't really like them going out with anyone, especially Nanao, that annoyingly persistent child.

Surely Nagahisa's motherhen trait had rubbed onto her. Or maybe they just weren't that different.

"How about your brothers, Shirahane-san? You're the first child, no? Surely you've worried sick about them for at least once."

Kimiko stared at the ground as she spoke. She had to admit he had something in him which attracted her. He was a type of guy who would make anyone told him everything inside their minds. Kimiko knew some people who were like this, but never really interacted with them. This irritating boy was the first, and that was probably why she spilled it out.

"Of course I have," she said. "My little brother isn't that strong. Being hurt too many times, that child."

He looked surprised. "I hope he's not damaged."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko lashed quickly, narrowing her eyes. She could feel anger inside her, and that wasn't a good thing. Her glare was so sharp he practically cowered in front of her.

"No, no, no, not like that!" he hurriedly apologised. "I mean, 'being hurt too many times' would make him pretty insecure and you know... er, he needs anchor to reality."

"His anchor is his family, and none of your business."

"Aw, please don't be mad," he begged. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean anything by that."

Kimiko inhaled deeply and stared at him before looking down at the groceries in his hands. A funny thought came in her mind—_what if this boy takes those things with him as a threat?_—and she found it so amusing she suddenly looked up at him and said,

"It's fine."

He was silent for a while, and they could see Shirahanes' house nearby. "Pretty hard being the oldest, yeah?" he eventually said, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his occupied hand. Kimiko nodded as they stopped in front of the gate. She opened the gate and he walked into the porch before putting down the groceries.

"That makes the two of us." He smiled widely at her, and Kimiko could see sympathy in it.

And Kimiko found herself smiling back.

* * *

Second meeting turned to three, and four, and after a month of seeing each other in the unexpected places possible, that irritating boy asked Kimiko out for a date. He asked her with the most irritating way possible, by standing on her porch, leaning against the wall, as if wanting her to know he was under control. But Kimiko could see he was nervous, it wasn't that hard to see that. Yukimura-san was too expressive for a man in his middle twenties.

And Kimiko had said yes. She was shocked, yes, when he asked "Mind having a dinner with me?" but she was the master of being expressionless so (she hoped) he couldn't see any of surprise in her face. Luckily, she also refrained from answering immediately, thus she had saved herself from embarrassment.

Well, she actually said, "I don't see why not." but he practically beamed at her and she couldn't help but to shake her head in exasperation.

"What an irritating boy," she mumbled under her breath. But she was happy at the sight of the redheaded vibrant man, and that was enough.

_Stop that sap!_, she thought. No. She wasn't happy, she was... content. That irritating boy was a sight of sore eyes, for Kimiko whose household was (usually) as grave as the grave itself. His smiles and never-ending talks filled Kimiko's mind like a prolonged music, and Kimiko would be lying to herself if she disliked it. Being the oldest child made them could confide to each other. That was the first reason, since almost all their talks about their brothers expanded into everything else. Yukimura-san was quick-witted and smart, he could talk about anything and everything just fine.

Her little brothers were in the living room when Kimiko walked past them, wearing her best dress and her favourite scarf since it was autumn and everything was cold.

Nanao looked up from the book he was reading.

"Aneki, where are you going?" he called, releasing the smoke from his mouth. Kimiko still couldn't stop him from smoking, much to her annoyance.

Thanks to his brother's words, it was Mikado's turn to look at her.

"Are you going out for a date?" Nanao asked, his mouth curled into a smile.

"Of course I am," Kimiko answered. That irr—Yukimura-san would come in a minute now, she didn't have time for a chat with her little brothers!

Her thoughts stopped right there. She never acted that way—refusing communication with his brothers. It was weird, but she realised she didn't care.

"That explains the strange car out there," Mikado suddenly said, "and a persistent, irritating health teacher that I know who demands a 'beautiful Shirahane-san'. Being there since I arrived home two hours ago."

_Yukimura-san!_, she mentally cursed. That irritating boy couldn't seem to stop making a scene.

Nanao laughed slowly. "Aneki, I'd like to see him."

"No, you wouldn't." Kimiko hurriedly said.

Nanao's laugh was a bit louder, and even Mikado had a trace of smile on his mouth. "Better you get outta here soon." Nanao continued, approaching his sister and gave her a light pat on the shoulder. "He'd be frozen to death by the time you get into his car."

"You better not speak to me like you're kicking me out, young man. I'm your older sister, you annoying child." Kimiko retorted, and she realised that the nervousness had made her rambling. She could feel her face burning, something she almost never felt. "I'm leaving."

"Wait."

It was Mikado's voice, and thus she stopped. She looked back at them, waiting.

"Take care, Nee-san."

With a nod, she left.

* * *

The dinner went well. They ate and drank and talked. Or to be precise, Hajime talked. He talked about everything, and Shirahane-san was a good listener. He talked about the boy at school who fell and broke his arm. He talked about his studies as a health teacher. He talked about his brother's and friends' cosplay in the Thanks Offering (she looked triumphant as Hajime laughed at this, the image of Shuji being a waitress was a bit too much), and many things that even he couldn't remember.

She looked triumphant for the second time when Hajime mentioned about the Pizza Cousin and the delivery boy. Kaida-sensei liked him, and Hajime was surprised to see her chuckled at the story. He never heard her chuckling like that before, and he didn't understand why she looked like that every time he mentioned the delivery boy.

"How's the dinner?"

"I like it, thank you very much."

They continued their walking in silence, before Hajime broke it again. "Shirahane-san, can I call you Kimiko?"

She smiled. A rare one, which wasn't a mere slight curl on her lips. "We're dating now, you irritating boy. I don't see why not."

An idea came into his mind. "Alright... Kimi-chan."

She snapped her head at him. "Not that informal, mind you."

"But I like it!" Hajime said back, and laughed at her glare. He was no longer scared at her glares anymore. "Let me keep it, Kimi-chan!"

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Suit yourself," she snapped as she walked the lonely road. Not many people were there, since they ate in a quite secluded restaurant, and decided to go to the park nearby before going back to the car.

Hajime huffed and ran towards her before pulling the struggling woman into a hug. As strong as she was, she was still a woman, and naturally Hajime was stronger.

"Listen," she finally said. "I'd like you to follow me to the pun—I mean I'd love to kill you if you call me like that in front of someone else."

Hajime chuckled. He didn't want to ruin the mood by asking for her unfinished sentence. So he kept hugging her and nodded. "Deal, Kimi-chan. Shall we seal it?"

With that, he leant down and captured her lips by his.

* * *

The first date became two, and three, and in the fourth date, Kimiko was asked to spend New Year's celebrations with Yukimura-san—Hajime now, her boyfriend—in the park where they spent their first date.

"Because here has the best fireworks," he had said. "Coming, Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko had almost dragged him home and into the punishment room but since nobody heard them, she let it pass.

It became a habit for Mikado and Nanao, seeing their sister walking out the room with good dress and dyed hair. Both knew the 'lucky guy' as Nanao called it—in Nanao's case, thanks to Kuon Aikawa who saw them together in their second date—was, and they gave him their condolences. Kimiko thought it was strange, them accepting her relationship just like that.

It was already winter, and Kimiko wore her best long coat, her favourite scarf, and picked up the best pair of boots from her cosplay collections. As she skimmed through the dresses and shoes, she couldn't stop thinking about forcing some on Hajime just like she did to Nanao.

She found that idea not as intriguing as she used to be.

"Kimi-chan?"

She snapped from her musings, and found herself sitting next to the redhead on the bench, staring at some silly children who were trying to build a huge snowman. Two of the boys were redheads, three were brunets, and two were dark-haired. The rest were girls. Although the night has come, the park became even more crowded, filled with people who wanted to see the fireworks in less than an hour.

"I used to do it with Shuji."

"Excuse me?"

"Playing in the snow," he said. "I'm much older than him, and having him around is like taking care of a child. We would build a snowman just right there, just like what they're doing. It was fun."

Kimiko listened intently, and wondered why she and her brothers never did the same when they were little. She didn't know the answer, and she pushed the thought to the back of her mind before looking at her boyfriend. "That sounds nice," she replied, emotionlessly.

"Indeed it was," Hajime stared back at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "But here I have you, it's just as nice. Nicer, even."

Kimiko could feel her face burning, but she couldn't look away from Hajime's truthful eyes. They were beautiful, those eyes, and in that exact time, she realised that she'd fallen in love with him. Her heart was racing madly as she kept staring, and now... now she understood what her brothers meant when they were in love.

But, being raised as the one who could keep calm in any situation, she looked away the first and cleared her throat. Hajime seemed like he could sense her discomfort, spoke again.

"So... how are you and your brothers in New Year's Eve?"

Kimiko was glad at the topic. That would distract her from the thoughts. "Nothing really. Just waiting for the fireworks." She remembered the small villa near the lake. They'd used to go there... She remembered Mikado falling into the lake and Nanao catching his first fish. "Fishing and grilling them, then we ate together."

Somehow she didn't want to tell him about her habit of buying new dresses for Nanao every New Year's Eve. She didn't know why, but she didn't really want him to know. Hajime wasn't Nanao or Masato or Nagahisa whom she could easily tease and drag to the punishment room and force dresses on.

"And now they're with their boyfriends?"

She stared at him in shock, not remember telling him any of that. Hajime laughed.

"Oh, come on, Kimi-chan. It's not that bad. I encountered Mikado and that Aikawa delinquent at the school roof, you know. And the older Aikawa—Kuon, is it?—came with your brother Nanao when his little brother fell and almost broke his arm."

Kimiko made a mental note to speak to her youngest brother before listening to Hajime's words. She knew what they would do on places like the school roof.

"Told you I never mind, remember? I—"

There was a loud cry, and they were forced to stop talking. There was a boy, who apparently trying to climb the tree and failed. Hajime, his doctor instincts kicking in, rushed towards the silly boy and Kimiko followed, along with many people who were nearby.

After a while of examining, Hajime declared to his crying mother that her boy was okay, since he fell onto the snow. The problem was, that silly little boy couldn't stop crying. So, the redhead had to cradle the crying boy for a while before giving him back to his mother. At least, he _tried_ to give him back to his mother. The boy resisted, and finally his mother agreed to leave her son with him for a while.

They went back to their bench. Kimiko never really liked children, except ones like Nanao who would be good for a dress-up. This boy wasn't really 'her type' with that plump body and straw-like hair. "You seem good with children," she eventually commented.

"School's health teacher, remember?" he boasted, patting his own chest. "Besides, Shuji fell from the tree once, just like this, but he broke a bone, forgot which one. Thanks to that careless little boy, I know how to calm them down or give them some aid if something happened."

"He's asleep, that silly boy."

Hajime chuckled. "Everybody is silly and irritating in front of you, right, Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko was going to answer when she heard a loud voice of, "TEN!"

The irritating boy smiled the widest smile she'd ever seen on him. He scooted closer to her. "It's starting, Kimi-chan!"

"NINE!"

"Let's count, Kimi-chan!" Without waiting for her answer, Hajime followed the shout of, "EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

For the first time in her life, Kimiko let her coolness down. She opened her mouth and shouted as loud as she could. "SIX!"

Hajime stared at her with wide eyes, and she could see surprise and pride in them.

"FIVE!" Kimiko found herself liking it, and she realised how great it felt to just shout, to just let go of all responsibilities, of the hectic life and just... have fun.

"FOUR!" Scooting even closer to the woman, Hajime resumed shouting the numbers.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

By the time people shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!", Hajime had put his lips on his girlfriend's. Pouring the newfound love with the vow of together for the rest of the year, they kissed. The kiss tasted sweet, nice, and it was something that Kimiko would always remember. With the shouts and laughs in the background muted, it was their own world right now, with a new year to get through and little brothers to protect.

"It's snowing." Kimiko said, exhaling deeply. "And don't forget that silly boy."

Hajime laughed. "You'll never change," he said before kissing her cheek, making her flinch a bit from the coldness.

The little boy cracked his eyes open and smiled at them. Kimiko frowned, and the frown went deeper as he pointed at Hajime. "Hajime-san," he said. Then he pointed at Kimiko.

"_Kimi-chan_."

Hajime looked as sheepish as he was back in their second meeting and Kimiko's face reddened suddenly. "Well..." he started carefully, smiling, but it faltered as soon as he saw Kimiko's venomous glare. It was twice scary than the usual! "It's cute, Kimi-chan. Why don't you like cute things?!"

Kimiko didn't answer. With darkened eyes, she leant against him and whispered,

"I'd love to take you home today... I have this punishment room to introduce to you."

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it. Hope 'ya like! I just think Haijime/Kimiko (with a tsundere!Kimi-chan) is an interesting ship. It's been a while since I want to write this pairing, and I hope I can get the characters right. To be honest, I don't really like the way Kimiko forced dresses on Nanao, and also the punishment room, that's why I make it her 'dirty little secret'. They're probably a bit OOC, but like the couples in canon, they'd go rather OOC once they're falling in love, yes? :)

Part 2, the New Year celebrations in Mikado's house. Pretty messed up, if you ask me. :)


	2. Stories of the New Year

Title: Stories of the New Year

Rating: T

Pairings: Kuon Aikawa/Nanao Shirahane, Mikado Shirahane/Towa Aikawa, Ryuichi Shinonome/Shuji Yukimura, Yuu Kashiwagi/Nagahisa Aikawa, and minor!Hajime Yukimura/Kimiko Shirahane.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Summary: What would our characters do while waiting for the upcoming New Year?

Genre: AU. Post Mujihi na Karada, but not really mentioned. Family. Fluff. Romance.

Warning: Slash. A bit of language and crossdressing. Probably a bit OOC and sweetness-fluff. Fluff for the New Year!

A/N: Three things.

1. First time in making a New Year fic, and turns out I make two. At first this was going to be 4 parts, each for every pairing listed above. Turns out I couldn't manage it on time, sad.

2. About our dear Hisa-nii, I dunno. I just like him too much I can't seem to pair him with someone. He's too naive and lovely for being paired, but I'd go with Yuu for the humour, so hope I can manage that. ;)

3. Unbeta'd, sorry! But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Stories of the New Year**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

_"New Year is coming! Let's do the countdown!"_

* * *

It was cold, quiet day for Shuji Yukimura. It wasn't intended to be that way. Actually, he and his family were going for a dinner, but his grandfather suddenly collapsed, and his parents rushed to bring him to the hospital. Poor Grandpa.

So, here he was, sitting on his bed, with the book of 'World History' on his lap. Yuki didn't even read the words, even though he loved the book. His mind was busy spinning with disappointment and boredom. He should've had fun; it's the last day of the year!

To make things worse, both Aniki and Shinonome were gone. Aniki was supposed to meet his family and take all of them to the restaurant, but their mother had called him and cancelled. Thus now, he went away somewhere. He just came back and now he had a date. Yuki rolled his eyes at the thought. That's the kind of person Aniki was.

As for that _baka_ Shinonome...?

Yuki took the book and flipped the pages, sighing at the scribble of '_Shinonome-kun is the No. 1 guy I want to do it with!_'. He wanted to be angry at it, but he found himself couldn't.

"Who needs that bastard anyway?" he spoke to himself, huffing. Yuki hadn't talked to him again, since he went away. But on Boxing Day, Shinonome had dropped by, telling him that he would be away with his family and would be back after New Year.

Yuki remembered himself fuming at him. Saying things like, "Go then, I'd be glad to get rid of you." Shinonome merely laughed at him before gave him a kiss and jumped to his own balcony.

It was just... absurd.

His cellphone suddenly rang, made him jump from his bed. Rummaging through the books on his desk, he found it and after pressing the 'accept' button, he brought it to his ear, not bothering to look at the caller. "Hello?"

"Yuki."

Yuki didn't know whether he should be happy or more disappointed because it wasn't Shinonome. "Mikado."

"We're making a bonfire for New Year. You should join us."

Che! Mikado, always so commanding. "Listen, Mikado—"

Suddenly Yuki could hear a loud shout of 'Mikadoooooooo!' and Mikado's happy reply of 'Towa!' and Yuki couldn't help but to roll his eyes. After encountering Mikado and Towa in middle of heavy petting in the boys' bathroom, and after he was done passing out, Yuki finally knew they were just like him and Shinonome. The image of them together was something he would gladly erase from his mind, but apparently it etched itself on his mind.

"Yuki." Mikado was back to the phone. "You better come, I'd like to see you around here. We're having barbeque and Nii-san has bought us fireworks. But please don't fight with Towa, I don't want you two calling names under the firework."

Before Yuki could answer, the line was cut, leaving him growling like mad. "_Baka_!" he cursed to his cellphone loudly before throwing it to the bed.

However, he went to his cupboard and changed his clothes nonetheless.

* * *

_"TEN!"_

* * *

Nagahisa Aikawa had never seen a house this big. No, this was not a house. This was a mansion!

Towa disappeared the minute he saw Mikado-kun, and Hisa didn't know where Kuon went. At least Yuu-kun is here, he thought with relief. Unfortunately, Yuu-kun also never went to the Shirahanes' house, and they were lost for a while.

"Yuu-kun, where are we?"

Yuu merely looked around. "To be honest, I don't know," he said with a rare serious tone. "I'd say we're in the storage room."

"How could we get here?" Hisa looked around and realised they had got themselves in a room that was full of things. "Yuu-kun, how do we get here?!"

"You opened the door and pulled me with you, Aikawa-san, telling me this is the door to the backyard." A naughty glint crossed Yuu's eyes, which Hisa didn't notice. "Or maybe you want me to do something for you here?" the question was asked in a whisper that created goosebumps on Hisa's skin.

"What are you doing, Yuu-kun? I'm sorry but I was wrong, this surely isn't the backyard. Let's get out!"

"Is that still important, Hisa-nii?" Still using that tone, Yuu approached him slowly but surely. Hisa almost howled in panic, like he used to do, when he heard a voice along with the sound of door opening.

"Nagahisa-san? Is that you?"

Both flinched as they saw the tall, dark, bespectacled figure standing on the doorway. Hisa didn't recognise him at first, until he narrowed his eyes and fixed his glasses' position. "Nanao-kun," he called.

Nanao-kun flinched a bit at the name, but nodded nonetheless. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Everybody's in the backyard. But I need to see Aikawa first. Do you mind calling him to my room if you see him there?"

Hisa stared at him and then at Yuu, then smiled at them. He didn't catch the meaning behind Nanao-kun's last sentence, and he would never do. "Alright then! C'mon, Yuu-kun! I can't wait for the barbeque!"

* * *

_"NINE!"_

* * *

Nanao watched as Nagahisa Aikawa-san pulled the boy with hair accessories away from the storage room, a smile played on his lips. Poor little boy, he thought. Trying to flirt to Nagahisa-san was like flirting towards a wall.

He still couldn't stand Aikawa-san calling him 'Nanao-kun', for that reminded him of the worst night in his life. He still couldn't stop blaming himself for—

_Stop it, Nanao._

When his mind commanded him like that, Nanao pushed the thoughts to back of his mind and focused at why he was here. He smiled, a slow one to appear that Aikawa always liked. There were many things that Aikawa liked from his boyfriend, and he always made sure Nanao knew that. Now, Nanao was used to Aikawa telling him 'beautiful' and '_aishiteru_'. He would be a complete liar if he said he didn't love it.

Nanao sighed, the smile still on his lips. _That guy is hopeless_, he thought. _But I love him_.

He walked towards an abandoned chest in the room, and his smile became wider as he opened it.

_Aikawa will love this_, he thought as he pulled out a set of costumes.

* * *

_"EIGHT!"  
_

* * *

"Yuki. There you are."

"Mikado, why is the _megane_ jerk here?"

Yuki growled at the sight of Mikado and Towa Aikawa together. _And why the hell is Kashiwagi bastard here?_, he thought when he saw that boy.

Then he remembered that the delinquents were friends, and his mind was suddenly filled with the images of Shinonome once again. Mikado and Aikawa walked with him to the backyard, and as a consequence, Yuki was ignored by the two lovebirds.

_Those two!_, he growled mentally. _Never have any decency!_

Yuki often came to Mikado's house, but he'd never seen his backyard. It was one of the biggest backyards that he'd ever seen, and in the middle of it, there was a bonfire, big and its flames were like reaching the dark sky. Even though it was winter, but today wasn't as cold as it was on Christmas, and it wasn't snowing. There was a special spot for making a bonfire, and Mikado had cleaned the snow from it, that was why he could make a bonfire.

Yuki looked around and there was a man, maybe around Aniki's age, fumbling with the barbeque machine near them. The man looked up when they walked in.

"Towa," he called. "Have you seen Kuon?"

Aikawa shrugged, but said, "He's in the kitchen, Hisa-nii, making something."

"Great!" the man—Hisa-nii—cheered. "I'll be back." Then he rushed into the house, and Yuki was sure he fell, because there was a very loud howl which he was sure coming from that _baka_ Hisa-nii. Aikawa ran into the house, and Yuki could hear his 'Calm down, Hisa-nii. You just slipped and fell." between the cries.

_Idiots indeed_.

"Yuki, do you mind waiting here?" Mikado suddenly asked after the howls subsided.

Yuki merely looked at them. "Alright," he said quickly. He just didn't want to see those love birds together any longer. _Che! Those idiots!_

"Okay then." With that, Mikado also disappeared to the house, leaving an absolutely annoyed Yuki alone. But Yuki could hear him mutter, "He should've been here anytime now."

_Him?_

After hearing the same words and encountering Aniki at the school infirmary, Yuki couldn't help but to feel curious. He plopped down on the chair near the bonfire and warming his hands near it. He sat facing the backyard door so he could see everybody who came out from there. His mind, however, couldn't stop counting the possibilities.

_Who wants to see me? Aniki? Well, Mikado indeed knows Aniki. But why would he invite a teacher to a New Year's party? Maybe our classmate? Or it's his friend that I don't kn —_

"Hullo, Yuki-chan!"

The voice startled Yuki, who hurriedly jumped to his feet and approached the backyard door, to the figure who had called his name. And there he was. The first, and last, person Shuji Yukimura wanted to see. Had he lied to Yuki about him coming back after New Year?

"YOU BAKA!"

That shout was even louder than that Hisa-nii's cries.

* * *

_"SEVEN!"_

* * *

_Who's screaming like that? First Aniki, and now this— _

That thought came to Kuon Aikawa's head as he placed the small cake onto Nanao-san's favourite plate. He'd come earlier with his brothers to make it, and he made sure Mikado-kun could keep everybody out of the kitchen.

Apparently, Nagahisa stepped on spilled water and slipped (again). Kuon couldn't help but to shake his head exasperatedly when he saw his older brother walked slowly into the kitchen, a hurt expression clear on his face. _Poor Aniki_, he thought. _He never agreed to come here, and look at him now_.

"Aniki, Towa said you wanted to see me?" he asked, looking away from the cake he was decorating. Towa had dropped by and said so after calming his brother down. It was usually Kuon's job, and Towa had admitted it was really difficult to do that, let alone after Mikado-kun followed Towa to the corridor and (that guy actually had the decency!) circled his arm around Towa in front of him.

"Ah, yes!" Nagahisa replied. "Kuon, Nanao-kun wants you to see him when you're done. What are you doing anyway?"

Kuon was in the middle of writing Nanao's name with a cream when Nagahisa finally got a look at it. "Hey, it looks good!" he commented, absolutely oblivious at the purpose of the cake. "But why are you making it? We're having a garden party. Cakes aren't supposed to be in a garden party."

Nagahisa asked it in such a simple tone, and Kuon knew he really couldn't understand. "Aniki," he said. "I think I'm not joining you."

"What? Why?"

Kuon sighed. "I'm spending a night with Nanao-san."

Nagahisa's eyes widened, and Kuon was afraid he would howl or cry again. Or maybe both. "What? Don't you want to spend it with your brothers and his friends? Besides, what are you two going to do anyway?"

Kuon finished decorating his cake before answering. "Aniki," he started slowly. "I'm sorry, but I have something to tell him, and that can't wait."

"Is that why you make that cake?"

"Yes."

"Is that all? Talking?" Nagahisa asked. "You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

Kuon wanted to laugh, he really did. But he saw his brother's serious and quite indignant face and he refrained himself. "No, Aniki. You probably want to go back."

"Yes! Besides, I want to watch over Towa!" Nagahisa exclaimed before ran out the room. At least he tried to run. "See you then, Kuon! Have fun talking to Nanao-kun!"

"Aniki!" Kuon exclaimed back. "Watch out of—"

Nagahisa's howl was heard around the house once again as he repeated his mistake.

* * *

_"SIX!"_

* * *

Nanao Shirahane couldn't help but to smile when he heard another howl from Nagahisa-san. _Aneki was right_, he thought as he pulled the sleeve of his red shirt and smoothed the wrinkles. _That man's pretty fun to harass_. He just hoped Nagahisa-san had given his message to Aikawa before doing something that had caused that pained howl.

He walked towards his bed and lit the candles on each bedside, smiling fondly as he did so. Today is the last day of the year; and he knew without his boyfriend (and his family) he probably wouldn't live until today. Everything that had happened was too much for him to handle alone and he knew that.

So, today he would thank him with everything that he got.

_Knock, knock._

Nanao hurriedly turned off the lights and jumped to the bed. "Come in," he managed to say. Why on earth his voice became so hoarse?

"Nanao-san, I..." the words left Kuon Aikawa's mouth as he saw the scene in front of him. "Wha-what are you doing, Nanao-san?"

Nanao smiled, and the candlelight made his pale face glow. "Come here, Aikawa."

"What are you wearing?" Kuon asked, but he walked to the bed nonetheless. Nanao could see a small cake on his hand and smiled even wider.

"I'm a female Santa Claus."

"Why are you dressing as a female Santa Claus?"

Nanao sat up and patted the bed next to him. "Sit down, please."

Kuon obliged and Nanao kissed him softly before answering his question. "Aikawa, I want to thank you for everything that had happened this year."

"You don't need to make all of this—"

"—but Aikawa, I want to." Nanao whispered, putting the Santa hat on his boyfriend's head. "I want to make sure, that next year you won't go anywhere."

Kuon almost dropped his cake. "How much I have to tell you, Nanao-san—"

"Nanao."

His boyfriend frowned in disagreement, but he continued. "How much I have to tell you that I won't? Are you still going on with that sad trait of yours?"

Nanao smiled again, this time a bit sadly. "I'm sad indeed. And hopeless," he answered, his tone painful. "I'm hopelessly in love with you, you know that, right? I just—seriously, Aikawa, I need th—mmmh!"

The cake was lying on the bedside, completely forgotten, as the two lovebirds committed their love to each other under the candlelight.

* * *

_"FIVE!"_

* * *

"I think he hit his head."

"He indeed hit his head, Towa."

Towa was panicked when he saw Hisa-nii on the floor, unconscious. He shouted for Ku-nii, but he was no longer in the kitchen. Instead, Yuu and Mikado came, his usual joyous face turned concerned when he saw Towa's oldest brother.

"Hisa-nii, are you okay?" Towa kept asking, shaking his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down, Towa," Mikado said, circling his arm around his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush. "He'd wake up in no time."

And indeed he did. Hisa-nii cracked his eyes open by the time Mikado kissed Towa's cheek. Letting out a strangled yelp, he fell unconscious once again.

Yuu glared at the two lovebirds. "Look what you've done!"

Mikado rolled his eyes, but Towa still looked apprehensive. "What should we do?"

Yuu huffed. "Take him somewhere he can lie down. I'll take care of him. Seriously, you two. Can you hold it for a second?"

He ranted with such a whiny tone that Mikado couldn't help but to smile. He helped lifting the oldest Aikawa and laid him on the sofa. He could see the earnest attention from Yuu to Nagahisa, and he decided to leave them alone.

"Come on, Towa," he spoke. "We should get there before Yuki and Shinonome can finish all the food."

* * *

_"FOUR!"_

* * *

"You idiot! Why did you have to do that?!"

Shinonome smirked as he ate Yuki's kebab, ignoring his adorably fuming boyfriend. "Because it's delicious, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki growled in anger. "Why are you here anyway? You're not supposed to be here!"

Shinonome sighed. "Besides the one I told you? That my family had to come home earlier because my sister wanted to have a New Year's discount for shoes and dresses?"

"Yes! Besides that!"

Suddenly Shinonome pulled him closer and held him tight. "I want to see you."

"You have told me that before!" Yuki shouted, but he could feel his face burning. He just wanted his delinquent boyfriend to say that he really want to see Yuki, that he wasn't going to abandon him in the night of the upcoming new year.

"Then I ran out of reasons," Shinonome said truthfully, but suddenly he got the hint. "Well... maybe because I miss you."

Yuki's face became even hotter as Shinonome suddenly sat on the snow in front of the bonfire and pulled him to sit on his lap. "Y-you—perv—"

"I miss you and I want to see you. Isn't that enough?"

"Shut—shut it..."

"What do you want then, Yuki-chan?"

"I—I—" Yuki found himself speechless.

"Do you want to see me just as badly as I want to see you?"

"WHAT?!"

"Admit it, Yuki-chan. You miss me badly." Shinonome's voice had turned into a purr, and his breath was ghosting on Yuki's ear, tickling him. Yuki jumped to his feet before Shinonome could stop him.

"Talk to me that way again and I'll kill you. Seriously, I will!"

Shinonome merely chuckled and rose. He was going to say something when he smelled something bad from the griller. Before he could react, Yuki was already there.

"Che! You _baka_! They're burnt!"

* * *

_"THREE!"_

* * *

"They burnt our kebab!" Towa cursed all the way. He almost got into the fight with that four-eyed jerk by the name of Shuji Yukimura before Mikado and Shinonome separated them. Mikado hurriedly took him into the house. "Are you sure Shinonome would be okay out there with that poison-_megane_?"

"Of course they would." Mikado assured his agitated boyfriend. "He'd managed all this time, right?"

By now Towa knew that Mikado knew Shinonome and that four-eyed jerk were dating. And, unlike Towa who was concerned with his friend, he was okay with it. Or maybe he just didn't show it and let them alone. So he sighed and followed Mikado towards the storage room, where Nanao-san had put that box of fireworks.

"Oh, Towa," Mikado called when he was in the middle of pulling the box out. "Do you mind calling the others? We can meet outside. It's almost midnight."

"Alright," Towa obliged, and he was gone.

Finding Hisa-nii and Yuu were easy, since they were in the living room. Yuu was reading and Hisa-nii was still lying on the sofa, but he was awake.

"Are you okay, Hisa-nii?" Towa asked, approaching his poor brother.

Hisa-nii merely stared at him and said in a very sad tone, "I'm worried... really worried about your future, Towa." Then he let out a small 'houuu houuu' that made Yuu snicker and Towa glare at his friend.

"Well, Hisa-nii," he finally said after his brother had calmed down. "I don't know, but I hope you're strong enough for the countdown in the backyard."

Hisa-nii sat up abruptly. "It's almost midnight?" he asked happily, and then cradled his head because apparently the sudden movement made him dizzy. "I'm in! Come on, Yuu-kun!"

With that, they were gone to the backyard. Towa smiled at their direction (Hisa-nii would never want to miss countdowns) and continued to search for Ku-nii or Nanao-san. Weird, he thought, he didn't see them anymore since he last saw Ku-nii making a cake in the kitchen.

Towa had to rush around the huge house before finally could gather the courage to knock on Nanao-san's room. Nanao-san was quite a creepy person, if you ask Towa. "Excuse me, Nanao-san. Are you in there?"

He could hear rustling and mutterings from inside. _So, he's here_, he thought. _Maybe we can look for Ku-nii together_. It was minutes after that (finally!) someone opened the door. Towa's eyes almost fell out their sockets when he saw Ku-nii, the one and only, staring back at him, a shocked expression on his face.

"What is it, Towa?"

"Er... I just... I... want to say... it's almost midnight. The... the countdown."

"Oh. Right." Ku-nii looked back, to the direction of the bed. "You're coming, Nanao-san?"

"Of course. I'm lightning the fireworks, remember? Give me a minute."

"Towa," Ku-nii said, looking back at him. "Mind telling Mikado that we'll be there in a minute?"

"Of course! See you there, Ku-nii!"

Towa was glad to finally get away from the room, he couldn't stand the awkwardness. As he rushed into the backyard, he was still confused of one thing.

_Was Nanao-san wearing a skirt?_

* * *

_"TWO!"_

* * *

Mikado glanced at his watch. _Yeah, almost there_. He looked around the backyard, and to the bonfire, which was now smaller than before. All people he knew were here. And the best thing was, Towa was here. Mikado had been worried if Nagahisa-san was being too protective and forbade him to go at first.

_But he's here now, nothing else mattered_.

Mikado looked around again and saw Nii-san and Kuon-san, sitting too close to be called as friends. Kuon-san was whispering something, and Nii-san would smile. _It's happy to see him happy again_, Mikado thought, _especially from everything that had happened_.

Then, he saw Nagahisa-san and Kashiwagi. They weren't that bad, if Mikado didn't know better. Kashiwagi was telling a joke and Nagahisa-san was laughing. They looked nice together, even though Mikado doubted if they were together. He just hoped Kashiwagi had enough patience because he would really need that.

His thought of Nagahisa-san and Kashiwagi was cut when he heard the small whisper of 'baka!' behind him. His gaze followed the pair as they placed themselves next to Towa. Ah, those two. He didn't need to help them out again. Both were simply hopeless. Sometimes, Mikado still couldn't understand how Shinonome would go high and low for his Yuki-chan—_son petit Yuki_—including registering himself as the VP's assistant. Well, at least Mikado got Towa's pictures out of it, so he let it pass.

He sighed and decided to start, since everybody was already here. "All I want to say is thank you for coming," he said formally. He wanted to sound casual, but he found himself couldn't. Pres to boot, he was, Nii-san once called him.

"I'm sorry that the food weren't enough." He glanced at Shinonome and Yuki, who looked sheepish and Yuki blushed and muttered 'whose fault is that?'. Mikado shook his head exasperatedly and continued.

"I hope you're all happy with what I've done. It's almost countdown, and—"

"IT'S STARTING!" Towa suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet, his eyes fixed at his watch. "LET'S COUNT!"

Nii-san lit every firework every time the number was shouted.

"TEN!" _Boom!_

"NINE!" _Boom!_

"EIGHT!" _Boom!_

"SEVEN!" _Boom!_

"SIX!" _Boom!_

"FIVE!" _Boom!_

"FOUR!" _Boom!_

"THREE!" _Boom!_

"TWO!" _Boom!_

* * *

_"ONE!"_

* * *

Before 'one' was exclaimed, Nanao lit the firework and it launched to the sky and it exploded beautifully.

"ONE!" Towa shouted the loudest.

"HAPPY NEW YE—mmh!" Nanao didn't have time to shout the same words, for Aikawa had pulled his chin to him and kissed him hard in front of everyone. It was long, hard, but full of promise that Aikawa would leave him alone. Nanao knew he had fallen in love with the right man.

And then... was silence.

Nanao hurriedly looked around for Nagahisa-san. That poor guy. He didn't want to laugh at him, he really didn't. But he was as white as a sheet, and he looked so funny that Nanao finally snickered.

"Wh-what h-have y-you do-done?" he rambled.

"Look, Aniki," Aikawa tried to explain. "I have something to..." Then he, along with Nanao, realised something.

Everybody had kissed!

Mikado just finished one with Aikawa-kun, and he was smiling. Aikawa-kun was too dazed to realise his older brother's shaken face. Their friends—Shinonome and Yuki (if he was right)—were still kissing passionately until the redhead—Yuki?—practically kicked the taller boy away from him, muttering curses afterwards.

Surrounded by that, Nagahisa-san didn't speak. Couldn't, and nobody could blame him.

But then, the boy with hair accessories—Kashiwagi?—suddenly knelt and placed a kiss on the man's cheek.

That was the last straw. With a thud, Nagahisa-san fell onto the ground.

* * *

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

* * *

Nagahisa was having a nightmare.

Yes, a nightmare indeed! He was happily shouting the countdown and then Shirahane-kun had the balls to kiss his little brother! And not to mention Kuon! Why on earth did Kuon kiss Nanao-kun all of sudden? They were just talking before!

"He's awake," he could hear Yuu-kun's voice.

"I figured as much." Nagahisa could hear a woman talking to Yuu-kun. Was that... Kimiko-sama?

However, he could hear someone shouting, "Aniki? You're dating my friend's sister?!" and a calm yet boastful voice said, "Of course, Shuji." in the background.

Oh, he could never understand this family. _Help!_

"So, Kashiwagi-kun," he could hear Kimiko's voice above him. "Now it's clear that you like him. What are you going to do now?"

Nagahisa didn't know why, but Yuu-kun's voice—and answer—freaked him out.

"You won't hear it from me again, Shirahane-sama, but I'd like to borrow your punishment room for him..."

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: OH GOD IT'S DONE! Happy New Year, guys, I hope you like what I just wrote! Sorry if you find some mistakes :D


End file.
